


Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods—Synopsis

by Chronos_X



Series: Chronos_X's Synopses, Character Bios, Reference Sheets [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama Akira (鳥山 明)
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive Mother, Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Adoption, Alienation, Ancient Evil, Angst, Body Horror, Coping, Deities, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, Family Loss, Fear, Filicide, Forgiveness, Former assassin, Foster Parents, Fratricide, Gen, God Made Mortal, Gods, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hate, Hatred, Horror, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Learning Disabilities, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Powers, Loss of Trust, Mad Scientist, Matricide, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Monsters, Mortal Made God, Mutilation, Patricide, Precocious Child, Redemption, Religious Guilt, Science Experiment, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Shame, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Terror, Torture, Trained assassin, Uxoricide, Victimhood, coming to terms, creepy child, envy - Freeform, evil gods, learned helplessness, self-forgiveness, thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: When an ancient evil threatens the Multiverse barely a year after the Tournament of Power, Grand Zen-Oh, the Grand Priest and the Angels have to make difficult choices. Stripped of their powers, immortality and rank, former Gods of Destruction Beerus, Quitela, Champa, Sidra and Rumush must regain their fighting abilities, confront their greatest failures, and overcome guilt, shame, self-loathing and trauma if they are to save their fellow Destroyers and all of existence from utter annihilation. Can Son Goku and his friends help these warriors come to terms with themselves and one another before it's too late?





	Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods—Synopsis

Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods, by Chronos-X

**Saga I**: On Mortality and Consequences

**** **Synopsis**

A year and a half after the Tournament of Power, an ancient evil threatens the Multiverse. Following Android 17's wish for the erasure of all lost universes to be undone, Universes 13 to 18 return to the physical world after eons of nonexistence, yet their Gods of Destruction and Attendant Angels are nowhere to be found. Shortly after, strange phenomena are reported throughout the universes, Destroyers and other powerful warriors go missing, and time is running out for all of Creation. There are also rumors that a primeval Hakaishin long thought dead has returned along with his followers. Some say this deity has unlocked a forbidden art that allows him to completely strip other GoDs of their God ki along with their fighting techniques and abilities, reducing them to mortality and impotence by means of a skill once thought to reside exclusively in the Omni-King himself.

Faced with the utter annihilation of everyone and everything, including themselves, Grand Zen-Oh, the Grand Priest and the Angels must do the unthinkable: remove the five most mediocre Destroyers across the Multiverse, erase their godhood and fighting abilities, and exile them to U7's Earth in hopes they might achieve still greater power with the help of Son Goku and his friends. Rendered homeless and powerless, former Gods of Destruction Beerus (Universe 7), Quitela (Universe 4), Champa (Universe 6), Sidra (Universe 9) and Rumush (Universe 10) not only have to regain their fighting skills while learning to trust and work with one another: they must learn how to be mortal all over again, figure out basic relationships, and confront the bad, even atrocious decisions all of them made during their eons-long tenures as Destroyers. Forever barred from regaining their divinity and rank, these disgraced warriors must come to terms with themselves and their respective pasts by becoming men greater than the deities they once were. Their redemption and the very survival of the Multiverse depends on it.

**Book 1: Beerus**  
  
God of Destruction Beerus of Universe 7 has never been the most diligent Destroyer, so it's not surprising Grand Zen-Oh himself came to his temple, gave him an earful, took away his godhood and every fighting skill he ever learned, then condemned him to permanent exile at U7's Earth. Without the ever faithful Whis by his side, the now mortal Beerus must confront the sins he committed as a GoD, along with a painful past he believed to be dead and buried. Racked with guilt, the remorseful feline must overcome depression and self-loathing to mend his relationship with his twin brother Champa, confront their domineering father, reconcile with their family history as members of a dynasty of Destroyer Gods extending throughout millennia across the Multiverse, and perhaps even find love by learning to forgive himself and others, all with the help of Son Goku, his friends, and three prototype android ex-assassins who embraced the path of heroism and altruism with the help of the Z Fighters. However, no amount of relearning and repentance can do away with the consequences of one's actions, as Beerus finds out when he meets one among the myriads of children he has sired throughout the eons and who seems to be gunning for his former rank and status.

**Book 2: Quitela  
**  
God of Destruction Quitela of Universe 4 has been called many things throughout the centuries, but "good," "kind," and "decent" were never among them. Disoriented after being erased along with the Universe he has long neglected during the T.O.P., only to be wished back into existence by a selfless warrior from the very Universe he conspired to destroy, the usually self-absorbed Quitela finds himself doing what he has not done since he ascended to godhood: questioning his life and actions. However, the Omni-King throws the proverbial spanner into the rat boy's life when he takes him to task for negligence and corruption, removes his immortality, fighting skills, and rank, then casts him to Planet Earth of Universe 7, where a former enemy of the hated Son Goku takes him under his wing to teach him discipline, ethics, basic morals and, just as importantly, how to dodge. Hated and hunted as a wanted criminal by his former Universe and subordinates, the ex-Destroyer must revisit his forgotten origins and confront the paths of life that led him to become a GoD in the first place. Only then will he be able to become something other than a cruel, opportunistic outlaw who utterly ruined the life of one of the greatest students and few true friends he ever had.

**Book 3: Champa**

Being the twin brother of Lord Beerus, God of Destruction Champa did not have an easy life. After years of feuding with his sibling, Champa proved their parents wrong by ascending to godhood as Destroyer of Universe 6 in his mother's stead, yet not even this could fill the emptiness that gnaws at him and which for millennia he has sought to stifle by indulging on food, sex, and other pleasures to the point of preventing him from fulfilling his duties as GoD. No longer willing to condone such dereliction of duty, Grand Zen-Oh deprives Champa of his immortality, powers and abilities and, along with Quitela and Beerus himself, exiles him to U7's Earth for the rest of his life. Without Vados by his side, the former deity must cope with the very diseases that almost killed him as a child and nearly compelled his parents to disown him in favor of his twin, whom he has come to resent and blame for his own shortcomings and lot in life. Even so, perhaps it might take a night of drunken stupidity and its aftermath to help Champa see himself for what he is and work to truly better himself, help save the Multiverse, and make peace with his brother, their father, and himself.

**Book 4: Sidra**

Originally from Universe 7, the man who became God of Destruction Sidra had no other qualification for the job apart from his fighting ability. Therefore, it wasn't long before the Destroyer realized he was just as incapable of increasing the dismally low mortal level of Universe 9 as he was of protecting its inhabitants, let alone upholding the precarious balance between Creation and Destruction. Characterized by constant self-doubt, hesitation and incompetence, Sidra has long since earned the enmity and loathing of his attendant Mojito, belligerent Supreme Kai Roh, and nearly every single sentient being in U9. Friendless save for three canine warriors he has raised from cubhood like the sons he never had, the failed deity does not even try to defend himself when Grand Zen-Oh confronts him about his bungling, and readily submits to depowerment, mortality, and lifelong exile at U7's Earth, praying his replacement will prove more capable. After an accident gives him amnesia, the former Lord Sidra eventually settles in a coastal town, where nights riddled with bad dreams and days filled with overreactions to otherwise harmless happenings make him realize he's got more than his fair share of unresolved personal issues, ones he must surmount if he is to confront the darkest secret of his past and play his part in saving all eighteen Universes from absolute ruin.

** Book 5: Rumush **

****Preferring to be praised and to amuse himself rather than attend to his duties as God of Destruction of Universe 10, Lord Rumush has fared little better with his universe than Beerus, Champa, Sidra and Quitela have with theirs. Childish, complacent, lazy, and practically incapable of seeing past his own trunk and desires for entertainment, this elephant man has allowed the teachings of his attendant Kusu to go to waste and has done little better in heeding the advice of Gowasu, the Supreme Kai of his Universe. One day, however, Rumush's world shatters when an army of mysterious warriors emerges from parts unknown and attacks U10. The Destroyer confronts them, yet is easily defeated by their leader, who chants a strange mantra as part of a technique that does what few beings can accomplish: completely remove a Destroyer's God ki, divinity, and every last trace of fighting ability, leaving them as defenseless as the average mortal. His powers, rank and immortality unceremoniously wrested from him, Rumush is thrown across time and space into a dimension outside of the known Multiverse, a strange world rife with magic, conflict and bloodshed, where the enormity of his loss and the realization that _he_ himself is to blame for it sinks in, igniting his determination to return to U10 and defeat his usurper in hopes of redeeming himself. Now unable to fly, sense ki, or use any of the fighting skills he once took for granted, Rumush must do what he has neglected for millennia: grow up. Only then can he relearn all he has forgotten and more if he is to succeed as a man where he once failed as a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough outline of a fanfic I'm currently writing to help me cope with the way my life is going right now. I don't even know if I'll be able to finish it, as I've got a PhD dissertation to write. Doesn't mean I can't try.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/On-Mortality-and-Consequences-Synopsis-795188129


End file.
